Como quitar a John de en medio
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo Criminal Husbands. AU. Teen!lock. Irene esta celosa e intentara separar a un par de tontos.
Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"

Advertencias: Johnlock. AU. Porque es lo que me mejor se me da.

Beta: Moniarty. Muchas gracias por regalarme un poco de tiempo.

Palabras: 3500 sin contar el titulo.

* * *

 **Como quitar a John de en medio**

" _La envidia es la madre del resentimiento, un sentimiento que no busca que a uno le vaya mejor sino que al otro le vaya peor."_

─Señorita Adler─ gritó el maestro sacando a muchos de su ensoñación, ya que si algo tenía el señor Roberts era una voz capaz de dormir hasta al más vivaracho─ Más le vale que eso que esté haciendo, sea tomar notas de la clase─ la chica asintió, sin embargo el anciano profesor entrecerró los ojos.

─… la partícula más pequeña se llama átomo, sin embargo está compuesta en partes aún más pequeñas, el protón, el neutrón y el electrón…─comenzó a recitar la chica mirando sus apuntes.

─Eso es suficiente, tiene un punto extra─ término el maestro tan bruscamente como había interrumpido su propia clase.

Irene sonrió tímidamente, pero no consiguió engañar a nadie, aunque no era su intención hacerlo. Solo había una persona por la cual quería ser notada y sin embargo seguía sin conseguirlo.

Manejar a las personas era su especialidad, solo tenía que encontrar aquello que les gustaba y les tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano. La empatía más que una ventaja era un arma, al menos en manos equivocadas.

Y a pesar de conocer los gustos y con ello las debilidades de esa persona aun no podía lograr que le suplicara. Para ella eso era más que un reto o un desafío, era parte de reafirmar su ego. Nunca creyó albergar ese sentimiento en especial, menos por causa de un enano rubio.

Paseó la mirada por la clase, aunque era una tontería porque los rizos alborotados sobresalían inconfundiblemente de entre los demás, Sherlock Holmes se encontraba ajeno a su alrededor, los innumerables papeles regados por lo largo y ancho de su escritorio, dejando a su compañero reducido a tomar apuntes al aire; pero en la cara del compañero de escritorio del moreno no se reflejaba el fastidio, hasta podía notarse cierta alegría y eso molestaba profundamente a Adler.

John Watson podía ser muchas cosas, dentro de ellas el compañero, domador y mejor amigo del menor de los Holmes, pero Irene sabía que eso no terminaba ahí. Conocía que esa relación iba más allá de la amistad, o ¿por qué otra razón el rubio aceptaría pasar tanto tiempo con la persona más molesta de la ciudad? Ya que la chica encontraba molesto a Sherlock, como cualquier otro.

En verdad era molesto, con esos aires de superioridad, la arrogancia y el trato despectivo hacia cualquier otra persona que no fuera John. Sin embargo a ella no la trataba como a los demás, si lo hiciera podía haberse quedado tranquila, ya que formaría parte de su horrible personalidad, sin embargo el trato que tenía hacia ella era pura y llana indiferencia.

Eso le molestaba.

Bastante.

La clase acabó sin que ella pusiera la más mínima atención. No le hacía falta. Podía conseguir los apuntes de cualquiera que estuviera presente ese día, o bien, si lo ameritaba podía conseguir las respuestas del examen del propio señor Roberts. Tomo sus cosas para darle alcance al moreno, lo invitaría a cenar, otra vez.

John y Sherlock tenían la mayor parte de sus clases juntos, lo cual era un beneficio para los maestros, quienes en cuanto se percataron que si el moreno se sentaba junto al chico Watson, se reducían sus intervenciones al mínimo. Gracias al cielo.

─Sherlock, me encanta como se te ve esa camisa─ comento la chica caminando junto a ellos─ Cenemos esta noche─ Irene notó la dura mirada del rubio. Suspiró; esta vez ni siquiera llevaba un conjunto provocativo, por muchas influencias que tuviera y por muy manipuladora que fuera, las reglas de la escuela eran estrictas. Ya había recibido un regaño por usar una falda demasiado corta y un escote demasiado pronunciado. Esta vez su vestido estaba al menos dos centímetros por encima de su rodilla.

─Adler, no recuerdo que tus clases sean de este lado del edificio─ recordó John, mirándola directo a la cara, su escote seguía siendo sugestivo pero no era como para hacer que el chico apartara la mirada.

─Ya me pasaran el tema del día de hoy, no hay problema con que me la pierda─ comentó descuidadamente mirando los papeles que el moreno traía en manos─ Esa fórmula está mal empleada─ dijo, señalando un punto en el papel. Sherlock volteo bruscamente a mirarla, después dirigió la atención al punto al que señalaba la chica.

─ ¡Que buenos amigos tienes!─ comento sarcásticamente el rubio.

─No es para tanto, se lo que les gusta. Nadie da nada sin recibir algo a cambio─ Sherlock seguía mirando sus hojas, intercambiándolas rápidamente. Se detuvo de golpe y miro a John.

─Necesito ir al laboratorio de química─ dijo tomándolo del brazo─ Tendrás que quedarte afuera, vigilando─ y se fueron, dejando a la chica en medio del pasillo. Irene suspiró. ¿Cómo podían seguir negando esos dos su relación?, era obvio que estaba locos el uno por el otro. Sherlock no permitía a nadie más involucrarse en sus investigaciones y John, por mucho que reclamara, alegara y pataleara lo seguía fielmente. Y eso era lo que Irene Adler envidiaba, no el cariño de Sherlock, ni la fidelidad de John, envidiaba no tener esa camaradería con alguien, no tener quien entendiera sus miradas como lo hacían ellos, que se comunicaban sin palabras. Envidiaba no ser amada con esa pasión.

La envidia es algo que corroe el alma. En ese momento, Adler tenía una misión.

John estaba celoso. Le molestaba de manera irascible la presencia de Adler. Cada vez que llegaba junto a su amigo, este parecía olvidarse de él. John siempre había estado ahí cuando Sherlock lo necesitaba, ¿Era demasiado pedir ser reconocido como su mejor amigo? ¿Era demasiado pedir que se le diera su lugar? Después estaba el hecho de que ella se vistiera de esa manera tan… insinuante. ¿Cómo podía pensar que esa era la manera correcta de atraer al moreno?; John sabía que si quería llamar su atención debía estar en una plancha de la morgue, asesinada de alguna forma misteriosa.

Se talló los ojos, estaba seguro que estudiar tan tarde le hacía tener pensamientos estúpidos. Además tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta vagando en su mente como para concentrarse en algo más, que no fuera Adler y su estúpida sonrisa.

Ordenó su escritorio antes de acostarse, haciendo dos pilas de documentos; una donde se encontraban sus trabajos escolares y otra, donde tenía información del "caso" que estaba resolviendo su amigo.

Si bien, resolver no era la mejor forma de describir lo que estaba haciendo, seguían una noticia que había aparecido en el periódico dos semanas atrás, donde acusaban a un hombre de asesinar a su mujer, pero el sujeto juraba enérgicamente que no lo había hecho, Sherlock le creía, aunque los hechos apuntaran a otra cosa.

Por eso, había estado haciendo guardia frente al laboratorio de química de la escuela, evitando que alguien sospechara que el moreno estaba ocupándolo fuera de horas de clases. Para lograr que el moreno diera con una respuesta factible.

Y aunque dudaba mucho que los detectives de Scotland Yard les hicieran caso a un par de chicos de diecisiete años, apoyaría a Sherlock hasta el final. Creía que esa actitud debía valer algo para el chico, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía como un perro fiel?

Algunas veces se sentía como un insecto atraído hacia la luz. Sherlock era asombroso, maravilloso e increíble; podía pasarse la vida mirando embelesado a su amigo. Siempre con la mente ágil, con los sentidos alerta y con la disposición de ayudar a quien le ofreciera una buena incógnita, esas características se le antojaban irresistibles. Pero el moreno solo tenía una debilidad, los misterios.

Y llegó de vuelta a la razón por la cual estaba celoso de Irene Adler. Ella era un misterio, en mayúsculas.

La conocieron poco antes de entrar a un nuevo ciclo escolar. Estaba nadando de noche en la piscina comunitaria. Desnuda. John esperaba que Sherlock saltara a agredirla verbalmente, pero nada de eso sucedió. Se quedó mudo ante la visión de la chica saliendo del agua. Pasó un minuto completo, mientras el par se lanzaba miradas interrogantes, en cuanto la chica sonrió de forma insolente, John se movió en busca de una toalla y se la pasó, logrando romper ese momento "mágico" entre ambos.

Así le había sucedido muchas veces, cuando ellos se quedaban mirando sin decirse palabra. Tenía que intervenir o de lo contrario, estaba seguro, se pasarían horas perdidos en los ojos del otro. Ellos se molestaban ante esas interrupciones, lo podía notar. Sabía reconocer las ligeras emociones en la cara del moreno. Pero no las entendía. ¿Qué tenía ella de maravilloso? Bueno, podía conversar con él de cualquier tema, así fueran autopsias, plantas venenosas o el clima de Alaska; pero era un incordio, lo acosaba frecuentemente pidiéndole una cita para cenar o comer o dormir.

Su reloj sonó, indicándole que era media noche. Se había pasado más de una hora perdido en sus pensamientos. Apagó la luz de su habitación y se metió entre las sabanas. Podía reconocer en su fuero interno, que estaba celoso. No era gay, tal vez bisexual, tal vez Holmes─sexual, pero no era gay. Solo por eso podía reconocer que estaba celoso de esa mujer.

Aunque se alegraba de que la ignorara la mayor parte de la veces. Ya que jamás aceptaba ninguna de esas citas que le proponía, en vez de eso, cambiaba de tema y proponía una actividad que los incluyera a ambos, dejando a la señorita enigma, con la palabra en la boca. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, Sherlock no podría dejar de darle el plantón.

Podía asegurar que, en algún momento, ella le plantearía un acertijo que no podría negarse a resolver. Entonces John perdería, porque él no era maravilloso, apenas podía seguir la corriente de lo que decía. Algunas veces no podía seguirle el ritmo por sus estudios, ámbito que estaba sobrevalorado por su amigo. Ámbito que a Irene parecía que tampoco le importaba lo suficiente.

Entonces, ¿Cómo lograría vencerla en su propio juego? Con miles de ideas aun revoloteándole en la cabeza, se dejó llevar por el sueño. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado por la tensión de la tarde, encubrir los experimentos del moreno, consumía mucha de su energía.

Conservaba la esperanza de que esa noche dormiría bien. Pero también deseaba que Sherlock apareciera por su ventana, como muchas otras noches, para que le acompañara a una de sus muchas aventuras.

Podía estar celoso de _La mujer_ , pero ella jamás le quitaría a _su_ Sherlock.

Irene sabía muy bien la mejor forma de terminar una relación y esa era, plantar una duda en la mente de la persona. Poner su plan en marcha le costaría un poco, sobretodo porque esos dos parecían no separarse, lo cual reafirmaba su convicción de que eran pareja sentimental no confirmada.

Pero era paciente y podía identificar las oportunidades. Pocas o ninguna vez los había visto peleados, enojados o sus similares, pero en cuanto John salió trinando de furia en dirección contraria a la del moreno, mientras que este último también parecía enfurecido decidió mover la primera pieza. Esperó un poco antes de seguir al rubio.

─ ¡John! ¡John!, espera─ gritó, mientras corría detrás de él; podía alegar a su favor la caballerosidad del chico que aun en ese estado, no la dejaría hablando sola─ Espero que el hecho de que Sherlock y yo hayamos cenado juntos anoche, no sea el motivo de su pelea…─ John se quedó mirándola, taladrándola con la mirada, sin embargo esto no amedrentó a la chica.

─Adler, no estoy para bromas─ contestó entre dientes

─Oh, lo siento. ¿No te lo había dicho? Bueno, pero aun así, solo salimos en calidad de amigos─ prosiguió con su voz más inocente─ Sabes que no se fijaría en mi de esa forma, solo tiene ojos para ti─ concluyo de forma burlona, aunque ella alegara en ese momento que Sherlock estaba enamorado profundamente de él, sabía que la reacción del rubio seria la contraria a emocionarse por ello.─ Solo quería que ese punto quedara claro. Nos vemos, John.

Se alejó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. La duda estaba plantada, no tardaría en germinar. Ahora era momento de hacer jaque.

─Tardaste bastante en hacer tu movimiento─ comentó Sherlock, cuando Adler entro al laboratorio por la ventana.

─Bueno, tuve que desviar la atención del Señor Thompson. Venía con la intención de emborracharse aquí, le enseñe un mejor lugar─ comentó ella mientras se sentaba junto al microscopio en el cual centraba su atención el moreno.─ Pensé que estarías muriendo de dolor por tu pelea con el erizo Watson…

─John está siendo irracional, cuando lo comprenda ya vendrá─ refutó el moreno, haciendo anotaciones en una libreta─ En este momento, es más importante registrar la coagulación de la saliva de un muerto…

─Claro que si─ aceptó Adler, sus ojos centellaron ante la idea que cruz su mente─ Pero no es el lugar adecuado para ello, conozco a alguien que nos dejaría entrar a la morgue. Tal vez hasta nos permita experimentar con un cadáver…─ los ojos de Sherlock se dirigieron hacia la chica, estudiándola─ Solo quiero ayudar─ contestó ella, alzando las manos en señal de rendición─ Entre más pronto termines con esto, podrás enfocarte en el erizo…

─ ¿Cadáver reciente?─ preguntó sinceramente interesado el chico

─Te lo puedo asegurar en un 90%, si nos vamos dentro de los próximos tres minutos…

John no podía creer lo que veía, cuando Adler le dijo que Sherlock había cenado con ella la noche anterior no podía creerlo. Pero en ese momento, al verlos cruzar el estacionamiento conversando con tanta familiaridad, ya no estuvo tan seguro.

Estaba sentado en su auto, tratando de calmarse. Tratando de no ir a romperle la cara a ese tal Trevor, por coquetearle tan descaradamente a Sherlock, ofreciéndole acceso ilimitado a la morgue si Sherlock aceptaba a acostarse con él. No le caló tanto el ofrecimiento como el titubeo del moreno.

Sherlock se enfureció cuando él trato de hacerle entender que no podía prostituirse por algo así, alegando que era su cuerpo y su decisión. La pelea se les salió de las manos, y le costaba aceptar que su amigo hubiera ido a buscar consuelo en los brazos de esa chica.

Encendió su auto y salió aún más furioso de lo que había entrado al estacionamiento. Sherlock lo vio irse, pensando sin duda alguna que John estaba siendo irracional, él no se acostaría con nadie aunque le ofrecieran un laboratorio con el equipo de punta. Sin embargo, se había defendido ante el ataque, la pelea llegó más lejos de lo que creía posible; pero si algo sabia de John, era que necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de dialogar con él.

Irse con Adler no le pareció mala idea. No podía leer mucho de ella, pero sin duda alguna era inofensiva. Quien diría que Sherlock se podía equivocar dos veces en un solo día.

Los días siguientes fueron desconcertantes para John. El moreno había pasado de un claro desinterés por Irene a estar siguiéndola como si ella fuera la luz y Sherlock la luciérnaga. Trató de hablar con él, sin embargo no recibió contestación, parecía haber intercambiado papeles con Adler, ya que recibía intensas miradas pero no le dirigía palabra. _La mujer_ le lanzaba sonrisas despectivas cada que pasaba a su lado, cosa que empezaba a sacar de sus casillas a John.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer. Había pasado una semana desde el extraño comportamiento, desde su pelea, desde que había decidido poner todo en claro con Sherlock, su relación, que esperaba de él, pero no había podido. Ahora se encontraba con eso, indiferencia, estuvo a punto de darse por vencido. Pero John H. Watson, no se daba por vencido hasta no haber dado todo de sí.

A nombre del amor, se han cometido miles de locuras y era algo que el rubio había visto muchas veces, nunca creyó ser él, quien realizara una de ellas. Decidió colarse al departamento del moreno, cruzaba los dedos por no partirse la cabeza en su intento por ser el hombre araña. _Lo que hago por amor_ , pensó el rubio, tambaleándose en las arruinadas escaleras de incendios.

Conociendo a Sherlock, las ventanas no tendrían puesto el seguro, así que entrar no se le hizo difícil. Cayó sobre el sillón, ahorrándose un feo golpe en la frente. Estaba oscuro, por lo que agudizó el oído, mientras tanteaba la pared para no llevarse con él, alguno de los experimentos del moreno.

─… tienes que poner más empeño, Sherlock. Hazlo más fuerte─ esa era la voz de Adler. ¿Cómo demonios la tipa esa estaba en casa de su amigo?─ Entiendo que esto no te guste, pero te gustaría menos si tu querido John se enterara, ¿No es así?─ oyó al moreno bufar. Estaban en la habitación.

─Eres una planta carnívora─ comentó Sherlock y ante una pausa agregó─ No pretendía ser un halago.

─Vamos, mueve más las manos. No quiero que me acaricies, apriétame con fuerza─ podía sentir la sonrisa de Adler. El único pensamiento en la mente de John era _Nadie toca a mí Sherlock._ Así que poco le importo interrumpir en la habitación, no se puso a pensar en qué estado los encontraría, lo único que le importaba era alejarla de él.

Todos se quedaron estáticos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. John podía esperar de todo, cualquier otra cosa, menos _eso._

Sherlock Holmes estaba dándole un masaje de pies a Irene Adler. ¿Qué demonios…?

─John, no es lo que parece─ dijo el moreno alejándose como un rayo de la chica, con las manos alzadas en señal de paz─ Ella…─ se quedó boqueando tratando de dar alguna explicación que fuera creíble, Irene soltó una risa.

─Al parecer se ha roto el robot─ comento cruzando las piernas─ Vaya, me ha durado muy poco la emoción… No llegue a humillarlo lo suficiente─ dijo, dando un suspiro.

─Explícate─ ordeno John, estaba tan desconcertado que aunque la situación le parecía hilarante lo que menos quería hacer era reír.

─Bien. Aproveche su discusión para tenerlo a mi merced. Eso es todo─ se estaba poniendo cómoda, expectante ante lo que ocurriría a continuación. John le dirigió una mirada a Sherlock.

─Me engañó─ dijo con un gruñido, renuente a aceptar que una mujer como ella le había ganado en su propio juego─ Me consiguió entrada a la morgue, resolví el caso. Me llevó a un bar, estúpidamente me deje emborrachar. Tú culpa si debo explicarlo.─ John alzó las cejas ante la acusación─ Estaba molesto, no puedo creer que hayas pensado que me acostaría con Trevor para entrar a la morgue…

─Lo dudaste, Sherlock. No creí que lo aceptaras, pero en tu mente se desarrolló el escenario de lo que pasaría si lo hicieras…

─Claro que tuve que desarrollar el escenario, siempre es bueno contemplar todas las posibilidades. Por eso supe que te molestaría si lo hiciera, si no estuvieras conmigo, habría aceptado sin dudar. Pero no quería herirte.

─Pero te fuiste con ella─ acusó John, señalando a la chica, que seguía la conversación con una sonrisa en la cara

─Quería terminar el caso e ir a hablar contigo. No te iba a seguir mientras estuvieras tan enojado. No entiendes razones cuando estas en ese modo. Me emborrache, me deje llevar… me extorsiono… es una planta carnívora─ concluyo mirándola con enojo.

─ ¿Con que te extorsiono?

─Con esto…─ contesto Adler mostrando una grabadora en su mano y presionando el botón de encendido─ " _John es encantador, ¿Has visto sus ojos? Cualquiera se perdería en esos hermosos ojos, no se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es… Ojalá nunca se dé cuenta, porque entonces cuando vuelva a mirarme verá que… no soy ni la mitad de genial que él… Me dejará… No soportaría que se fuera… No soportaría que él no me amara como lo amo…"_

La grabación terminó, dejando a un ruborizado Sherlock mirando al suelo, mientras la chica se ponía los zapatos. Le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca al moreno y le dio otro igual al rubio, poniendo la grabadora en su mano.

─Arreglen sus problemas, estaba segura de que ya eran pareja─ Murmuró, antes de cerrar la puerta. Aun tenia envidia de ellos, pero no tenía el corazón para alejarlos, no cuando eran tan perfectos el uno para el otro.

Había desquitado parte de todo ese sentimiento negativo que la invadía. Ya no era una envidia que le haría realizar actos agresivos contra ellos. Ahora era una envidia _"de la buena"_ , de la que hace que mejores como persona.

Tal vez buscara a alguien que le adorara de la misma manera que Sherlock lo hacía con John, esperaba encontrar a alguien que le hiciera romper todas esas barreras como John lograba con Sherlock. Tal vez necesitara cambiar un poco su personalidad, o al menos, dejar de manipular tanto a las personas. Tal vez…

Se alejó del departamento con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

Después de todo, ser cupido no había sido tan malo.

Irene comenzó a silbar una feliz melodía.

* * *

Bien, como se dieron cuenta mi pecado, ya que el primer reto es sobre eso, los siete pecados, fue envidia.

La frase del comienzo la saque de la Wiki... pero no supe como citarla, no entendí, entre tanto blah, blah quien lo había dicho. Lamento eso.


End file.
